Indispuesto paciente
by Deizuh
Summary: El amor viene por sorpresa, hasta podrías encontrarlo entrando a una sala de hospital "abandonada".


**Pareja: Jeffmads.**

 **Advertencia: No tiene mucho de pareja, solo es cuando se conocen, lol. Tal vez es algo Ooc y trata de temas del hospital y Jemmy James está muy muy enfermo.**

 **Probablemente tenga continuación.**

 **Es el primer fic que subo de esta pareja, diossanto.**

 **Well.**

 **A leer.**

* * *

Desperté –como ya era habitual- en el hospital, después de tener mi primer ataque al corazón, cosa que hizo que una cantidad de información explotara como una bomba directamente a mi cara, quedé internado en el hospital recuperándome. Me negué al principio, no quería estar en esta condición, y tal vez solo me había desmayado por los nervios ya que Martha, una chica de mi escuela que me gustaba mucho, estaba a punto de confesar su amor por mi bajos los arboles nevados. Ella me fue a visitar un tiempo al hospital pero después de unas semanas no vino más, supongo que se aburrió de visitar a alguien enfermo y decidió que sería más sano estar con alguien sin problemas, no la culpo, hubiera hecho lo mismo, no iba a estar siempre al lado de alguien que por mi culpa terminó en un hospital.

Los únicos que siguieron visitándome fueron mis familiares, mis hermanas más que todo, todo el tiempo estaban encima mio preguntándome por mi salud. El viejo Thomas las hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero ahora mismo no estoy en mi derecho de mandar a la mierda a alguien si yo soy el que hace perder dinero –igual no era nada de lo que preocuparse porque somos excesivamente ricos- y tiempo a mi familia por tener una enfermedad que nadie se había molestado en descubrir antes.

Tengo tan solo 16 años, estaba a un año de terminar mi escuela, pero supongo que el incidente arruinaría mis planes, y tendría que repetir este año el próximo, al menos no tendré que verle más a la cara al gordo de John Adams, había tenido una pelea con él unos días antes de que me diera el ataque, ojalá se pudra en el infierno.

En este momento, me encontraba saliendo de la habitación cuidadosamente, después del sermón de Washington, uno de los enfermeros. Me dirigía a la biblioteca, en búsqueda de al menos entretenerme un poco en este lugar tan silencioso y triste, pero nuevamente me encontré con Dolley, una niña que era hija de una de las lindas enfermeras jóvenes, no dejó de hablarme porque supuestamente era el único chico lindo del lugar, mi ego que ya estaba por los cielos subió más, era normal que le dijeran esas cosas, pero igual me resultó un poco raro de que ella sea una niña de tan solo 10 años, mis hermanas cuando tenían sus 10 años no estaban atentas a los muchachos guapos. Ella me pidió que le trajera una escoba del armario del conserje, me dio algunas instrucciones –inútiles-, para luego irse corriendo muy apresurada a quién sabe donde, y lastimosamente había sido todo menos exacta, así que tuve que buscarlo solo preguntándole a algunos pacientes sobre aquel armario.

Normalmente no haría esto, y me iría a hacer lo que quería al principio, pero demonios, no tengo nada que hacer.

Cuando por fin llegué al armario, tomé las cosas que me había pedido, no estoy seguro de que si me olvidé de algo, pero daba igual. Cuando salí con las cosas, vi una habitación con la puerta entre-abierta, ninguna habitación del hospital estaba abierta, así que la curiosidad me ganó, y me asomé para darle un fugaz vistazo. Era una habitación vieja y abandonada, pero habían cosas que funcionaban, muchas cosas, tal vez era una habitación "embrujada", o la persona de ahí no estaba, aunque era improbable que alguien estuviera ahí porque estaba demasiado abandonado, donde alcancé a ver había algo de polvo.

Decidí ingresar, dejando las cosas a un lado de la puerta.

— Wow, que lugar más.

Cuando me adentré, mi mirada chocó contra otra causándome un estremecimiento, unos ojos grandes cafés me miraban. Me quedé plasmado mirándolo, juraba que no había alguien, pero estaba equivocado, era un joven, algo pequeño y regordete, sentando en una camilla, con miles de cables y maquinas alrededor, apunto de probar un bocado de la comida asquerosa de hospital, con algunos libros en sus piernas.

Estuvieron mirándose por segundos, en un silencio incomodo, luego el joven bajó la cuchara, renunciando a su misión de comer. Abrió la boca, pero sin decir nada por unos dos segundos.

— Hola. — Fue su saludo, su voz era calmada, un tanto ¿apagada?

— H-Hola…— Saludé, sin poder evitar el tartamudeo, aún no me deshice de la sorpresa. No es como si no hubiera visto gente así, claro que no, solo que solo fue a través de imágenes, y siempre pensé que una persona así estaría demacrada, pero solo se sentía que estaba…deprimido.

¿Quién no se deprimiría? Mierda, de verdad era estúpido.

— ¿Quieres comer de mi almuerzo?

La pregunta era ridícula, pero se veía relajado, casi me creí que lo decía en serio, pero después rechacé la idea y saqué la conclusión de que quizá estaba aburrido de otro silencio incomodo.

— No, ehm…soy Thomas, Thomas Jefferson.

— James Madison, Madison James, Madison, James. Un placer respirar el mismo aire que tú.

Ese chiste realmente fue de mal gusto, el chico respiraba por una maquina, "James" se estaba molestando a sí mismo. ¿Al final terminabas así? ¿Aceptando tu situación sabiendo que no harás nada al respecto?

— Ya veo…

—Te ves tenso, ¿Te pongo nervioso o algo? Si quieres dejo de lado mi comida. — James movió un poco la mesa

— No, no, ¡No hace falta! — Exclamé, arrepintiéndome al instante por subir la voz. Nunca había estado tan inseguro, tal vez este lugar estaba haciendo un cambio en mí, y no puedo decir que no es molesto.

— Bien.- Asintió, pero aún así movió su almuerzo, acomodándose más en la cama. — Hey…no te ves para nada anormal, ¿Tu problema es de adentro?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Viniste aquí sin ninguna enfermedad? ¿O acompañas a alguien? –Madison se veía tan tranquilo preguntando, tanto me sorprendí de que él pudiera preguntar tales cosas con tanta naturalidad después de habernos conocido por 5 minutos. Y ni siquiera me había preguntado qué hacía ahí, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esas visitas inesperadas, o que en verdad estaba solo, ya por lo que veía no había ni una sola flor ocasional o globo, nada de nada, se veía tan solo, tan triste.

Sentí pena, no debía, no debía sentir pena. A nadie de un hospital le gustaba que le tuvieran pena.

— No, es lo que dijiste, mi problema es de adentro…— Expliqué, sin evitar sentirse más nervioso.

— ¿Qué es?

— Uh…bueno.

— Si quieres puedo adivinar, soy bueno adivinando.— Madison me quedó mirando, como analizándome, la situación era inusual, pero no podía decir que me desagraba, era simplemente…peculiar, Madison era peculiar, pero agradable, peculiar en la forma de que era raro pero no al grado de alejar a los niños de él.

Pasaron los minutos, y James chasqueó sus dedos, noté que tenía un marcador de pulso.

— Tu pene.

Ok, no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Q-QUÉ?

— Es tu pene, ¿No?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— ¡Mi corazón!

— Ow.

¿Ow? ¿Cómo que "ow"? ¿Por qué ese chico era tan raro? ¿Y tan calmado a pesar de estar en una situación tremendamente deplorable?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Hubiera sido más emocionante. — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. — Pero puedo adivinar otra cosa, te perdiste.

— Tal vez no sepas adivinar, no me perdí.- Me senté en la camilla del lado.— Una niña llamada…

— Dolley, la conozco, es la única niña que siempre mete en cosas a los demás pacientes. Ya entendí, no necesitas explicar.

Quedé sorprendido.

— ¿También te pide…? — Me interrumpí a mí mismo, antes de arruinarlo todo, no pensé bien lo que decía hasta ahora. Soy idiota.

— Aunque no lo creas, lo hace, me hace escribirle cartas a su madre, o leerle cuentos. — Explicó, formando una diminuta sonrisa.

— Ah…— Me sentí aliviado al notar que no se tomó mal mi pregunta, el chico no parecía enojarse con nada, su mirada estaba completamente relajada, ¿tal vez producto de alguna droga? Quizá, ¿acaso te metían drogas cuando estabas aquí hace años?

Sorprendentemente pareció leer mis pensamientos y preguntó.

— ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

— Unos meses…— Desvié mi mirada, algo afligido.

— Tienes cara de haber estado meses aquí. — Comentó, observándome otra vez con su mirada analizadora.

\- Oh…bueno, tú tienes cara de…— Otra vez, a punto de arruinarlo todo. James se parece darse cuenta de su repentino silencio.

— Estoy aquí desde mis 13, tengo 15 ahora. Pero siempre fui enfermizo, creo que este es mi segundo hogar. — Contó su historia, tan breve, no se veía el dolor en sus palabras. La teoría de que ya había aceptado su condición se afirmó más. — Puedes hablar de esto como quieras, hasta yo sé que apesta.

— Es una mierda. – Fui sincero, después de todo James no lo había dicho por nada, era una mierda estar en este lugar y quería irse lo más rápido posible, no había nada qué hacer.

— Sí, concuerdo. – Dijo asintiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, él mirando sus sábanas blancas y yo observándolo. Realmente no podía leerlo, no demostraba sus sentimientos, era él tipo de chico que debía decir algo para que la gente se diera cuenta, porque su expresión y forma de ser no decía nada.

Tragué saliva, no tenemos tema, y quizá solo molesté la hora del almuerzo de alguien que no quería molestarse por nada mientras esperaba su muerte en un triste hospital.

— Creo que debería irme. – Me paré y el solo quedó mirándome, asintiendo.

— Claro, pero…— Dejó la frase en el aire, y me detuve, alzando una ceja.

— ¿S-Si?

— Necesito ir al baño, ¿Me ayudarías?

Oh, _joder._


End file.
